Laven Shuffle
by CsillaDream
Summary: Sometimes all you need is music to let loose your pent up negativity Shuffle!Prompt [Rated T for death, alcohol, and angst]


**Csilla: **Just a random 10 song shuffle prompt that I'm hoping gets me out of my rut and back to writing...

( - - - - )

**Alex Goot | Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift cover)**

Lavi would never forget that day when his heart felt like it was almost ripped from his chest; it was the same day that they had taken on a reasonably easy mission. The same day that the mission took a turn for the worse. It was the day that they kept themselves holed up in an abandoned shack. It was that day that the redhead swore to the younger exorcist that he would protect him. Protect the barely conscious snowy-haired teen.

"No matter what, I'll keep you safe" His whispers felt on deaf ears as Allen slept on.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex Band | Tonight<strong>

The ballroom was decorated beautifully, Lavi admitted to himself; it was one of the many parties he was forced into to attending but unlike all the others that he found boring and fake. Tonight was different; this night he watched with unwavering attention as a slender teen danced with various faceless women. The picture-perfect vision of a gentleman. Watching his surroundings carefully, Lavi planned his next move carefully - without a moments hesitation, he swooped right through the crowds and cut in. Holding the hand of white-haired angel he couldn't keep his eyes off, they danced the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hedley | Kiss You Inside Out<strong>

They had their moments of stolen kisses and awkward moments but it was very obvious to both of them that Lavi and Allen were in love. The redhead silently let his mind wander through the gutters as he watched Allen present a speech in front of their English class; he couldn't stop imagining how each kiss felt. The heat that spread through his body with each slight touch from those pale fingertips. The desire to mark his crush until the whole world knew how much Lavi loved Allen. He promised himself that he'd spend the rest of his life learning what made Allen tick but for the moment all he wanted was to kiss Allen.

* * *

><p><strong>Hunter Hayes | Wanted<strong>

The redhead would admit that he didn't have the most happiest of childhoods; he'd been abandoned at the young age of six when his parents died then adopted by an elderly man who didn't have time for emotional attachments. Thus Lavi had no attachments to anyone until he met Allen Walker. The teen was just like him - coming from a broken childhood but he had attachments. To classmates. To friends. Everyone. The redhead was dazzled by his brilliance and when the two became friends - Lavi learned what it felt like to feel wanted. And most importantly, to want someone as they wanted him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thriving Ivory | Flowers For A Ghost<strong>

The day they found only a pool of Allen's blood, Lavi felt his heart drop and it only continued to do as he watched Timcampy's memories of what had happened. If he had known that this was going to happen, the redhead would have gone after him instead of continuing to fight on the ship. His head was racked with guilt and regret - something not becoming of a bookman-in-training - as memories of their time spent together flashed through his mind. He never expected the last time he saw his favorite beansprout would be watching him being kidnapped by a horde of Akuma. If Gramps saw him, he would no doubt hit him but with only Lenalee around - Lavi could let loose. He screamed out obsenities until his lungs threaten to rip apart and tears broke through.

* * *

><p><strong>Boyce Avenue | More Things To Say<strong>

Everyone has words they wished they had said; Lavi being a hormonal teen was no different. He stood, red handprint still evident on his left cheek, in completely shock. Only a hour ago, he had been cracking jokes like he always did with his best friend as usual so had it turned out like this? Why had Allen turned and slapped him like that? The redhead surfed through their conversations for any clue that might explain his best friend's actions? Was it the jokes he made about Yuu's hair? Doubtful, the other was laughing along with him. Maybe the jokes about Alma and Yuu's relationship? He couldn't recall how Allen had reacted but the look he got told him that his best friend had something on his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thriving Ivory | On Your Side<strong>

Keep your distance. Be unbiased. Don't get attached. Those were among the most important lessons for a bookman but those were also the very things that Lavi was bad at when it came to one person: Allen Walker, the supposed 'Destroyer of Time'. They were best friends and the snowy-haired exorcist was the only one who called the redhead out on his fascade. To say Lavi loved Allen was a bit of an understatement... By the time they became friends it was already too late; Lavi was so head-over-heels for the younger one that his whole way of thinking had warped to be more human. The day he confessed, he was overjoyed that Allen returned his feelings but it was also the day that Bookman wanted to take a long mission - taking the redhead with him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Script | Six Degrees of Separation<strong>

A slightly drunk lump sat mumbling at a bar; red hair was the only visible clue as to who the lump was. A small creek of the bar stool beside him stirred the drunk to glance over at the source, Allen Walker - the reason he was in this situation. The reason most of his friends left him. His mind was screaming jumbled thoughts and all the green-eyed male could do was stare as pale pink lips moved forming words. Words that he could barely understand before everything went black. All he could smell was peppermint... _hey, Allen smells like peppermint too..._

* * *

><p><strong>Adelias Way | Alive<strong>

"What if I told you that you're perfect?"

"Then you're a liar,"

"What if I told you I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with you?"

"Then you're a stalker,"

"What if I told you that you make me feel human?"

"Then I'd say you're a weirdo,"

"What if I told you make me laugh?"

"Then I'd say you're making fun of my height,"

"How about that you're the only person to see through my fascade?"

"Then I'd tell you that it wasn't all that hard,"

"Hmm~ How about if I told you that I'm in love with you Allen Walker?"

"Then... I would say I'm in love with you as well..."

"Allen, I love you"

"I love you too, Lavi"

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly Clarkson | Dark Side<strong>

The scar under his black eye patch was a sole reminder how evil resides in everyone and for many its the only side they ever show. His scar had only been seen by one other person: the elder bookman. Today, the redhead (after many months of building himself up for this moment) wanted to let one more person seen the darkness he hid under his patch. He stood outside of Allen's room, nervous - would Allen accept this part of him? Or would he run away like the kids he grew up with did after the incident? Would Allen stay by his side as his boyfriend or be disgusted? The only thread of hope Lavi hung onto was the fact that Allen had his scars outwardly shown to the world. Finally knocking his hand against the wood... _it was now or never._

( - - - - )

**Csilla: I've been in and out of a depressive state of mind... I honestly hope this helps so I can write my happier/lighter parts of my fanfics... Though I wasn't expecting so much angst? To everyone that is waiting on me, I'm thankful! I've gotten quite more uplifting reviews/dedications than I expected when I posted the announcement on all my ongoing stories. I love you all~ &I want to let those readers know that I never stopped thinking about my stories and little-by-little, I'm writing those chapters :)**

**Its a little funny that 'Six Degrees of Separation' came on (its one of my ongoing fic titles, lol)**


End file.
